Forever Gone
by Sparklinn.Anime
Summary: After Mai accidentally confesses her love to Naru and he questions it, Mai becomes upset and runs in to the street and gets ran over. Life for SPR will forever we different. Will Mai ever come back? Or will her existence only be memories? Only I know! - - R&R! :D -Sparklinn
1. Chapter 1

** : Heeey Everybody! You all are going to hate me during this story… I cried writing it.**

**Naru: Welcome to the land of the living. **

**Mai: Why were you crying?**

** : Uh… DISCLAIMER! ;A;**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and probably will never, own Ghost Hunt. *sob* ((You never know though… ^-^))**

After finding out Nar- I mean, _Oliver's_ purposes for being in Japan, all of us- with the exception of Lin and Masako- were surprised. No. Surprised was an understatement. We were furious and shocked. He had been lying to us for almost a year and a half! I mean, sure it was because of his brother, Gene, but I can't help but to feel like we were all used! As if we were his little tools!

My thoughts were disturbed as _Oliver _started talking again.

"I will be packing inside of my office."His tone inflicted that NOTHING had just happened. _How does he do that?! _

"And Mai,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tea."

Right then, I snapped. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT GETTING YOUR PRECIOUS TEA! THE GREAT _OLIVER DAVIS _SHOULD BE BIG ENOUGH TO GET HIS OWN THINGS! OR ARE YOU TO MUCH OF A NARCISSISTIC SLAVE-DRIVING EGOISTIC MORON TO KNOW THAT?! YOU'RE LUCKY I LOVE You…."

I stopped, turning crimson red as I realized what I had just said. Everybody's eyes were wide in shock, including mine. _What….Did I just do…._

Suddenly the hem of my shirt was oh-so-fascinating at the moment.

For about 3 minutes, all were silent. I felt their eyes on me and it was burning through my head. My cheeks were still redder than a fire truck. My eyes started to burn from not blinking… that was until tears flooded them after his next words. He put on a sad smile and looked me straight in the eye.

"Me or Gene?"

The tears came down like a waterfall. There was no stopping them, no matter what. They were almost endless as I ran out the door, hearing my name being called by Monk and John to stop. I rushed down the stairs, and ran across the street. I wish I listened to them.

_**~Meanwhile ~**_

Mai ran out the door, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Tears were pouring down her face. Monk and John were the only ones at a close enough angle to see the large truck coming close. They screamed at her to stop, but either she didn't hear them, or she was ignoring them. In those moments, everybody was by the stairs, just realizing what was about to happen. They were about to lose the one thing that kept their family close. The glue. They were about to lose Mai. _Their_ Mai. Forever.

They screamed in horror as the giant truck collided with the young girl screaming as well.

(**A/N: I'm SORRY! DON'T****KILL ME! I HAVE PLANS!**)

Monk and Lin ran out to the still girl while Yasu and John were holding the crying Ayako and Masako. But Naru's world froze. He stood at the top of the stairs, staring at nothing. While Monk was performing CPR, Lin was calling an ambulance.

"Guys," Monk started, his voice containing an immense amount of hope. "Mai is… she's… ALIVE!" Everybody ran up to her as she sputtered. Nobody knew if she could survive until the ambulance got here. She strained to talk.

"Don't cry. Please. I d-don't know how much time I have left, but make me happy and move on. Monk, thank you for giving me these few moments to say goodbye. Lin, thanks for calling the ambulance. But I'm afraid they won't make it in time."

"No! Y-you can't die! P-please hold on, mate…"Mai looked at John with a sad smile. "I can't make any promises. John, you are one of the kindest souls I've met. Always making people smiling, helping out at charities, you name it."

Her eyes shifted to Masako. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry. Funny. I've always thought you didn't like me."

"I-I-I was o-only jealous! I c-couldn't hate y-you!"

Mai was slowly slipping, and everyone knew it. "Yasu, you were one of the things that kept me sane. A wonderful researcher and comedic relief. Don't stop because of me."

"Ayako, you have always comforted me when I needed it the most and yours and Monk's arguments never cease to bore me."

Her eyes finally shifted to Naru, his blue orbs holding in tears. Once their eyes met and locked, he couldn't hold them. Two stray tears left his eyes. The remaining Davis child went on the ground, on Mai's level. He sat her up slightly and leaned closer and closer until the teens' lips met. The kiss lasted all of 5 seconds before Naru pulled away gently.

"I-I'm so sorry Mai. I'm sorry. Mai. Please don't leave! You CAN'T!" He held her closer.

"Goodbye everybody. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. Be strong. I love you all. And Naru…. Thank you."

With that, Mai's eyes began to close. She smiled, and took her last breath. As the last of the young brunette's life drained away, she fell limp in Naru's arms.

"NOOO!" Ayako hugged the lifeless form that used to be her friend. She started shaking her shoulders, gently slapping her face, anything that would bring her back. She tried anything and everything to bring her back, but her cold and pale skin, drained eyes, and blood head to toe were all the proof she needed.

The ambulance pulled in and people rushed towards them, but it didn't matter.

Their Mai was gone.

Forever.

**Mai: Y-You KILLED ME?!**

** : PLEASEDONTKILLMEIHAVEAPLAN! **

**Naru: *glare***

** : Please Review and I MAY bring Mai back… o3o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparklinn: I decided to update quickly! You all probably hate me for killing Mai, but if you read to the end, I'll have a surprise for you. :D**

**Mai: Why would you KILL me?!**

**Naru: *still glaring***

**Sparklinn: Be careful Naru, your face will get stuck like that. *evil grin* **

**Sparklinn: Mai? Will you do the honors?**

**Mai: *sigh* Sparklinn doesn't own Ghost Hunt, and for that, we are thankful.**

**Sparklinn: Hey! :C**

_**Mai P.O.V.**_

After saying goodbye to my family, I felt the last of my life being drained away. Surprisingly, hence my broken bones, it didn't hurt much. Almost instantly, I opened my eyes to see my family crying over me. It hurt to see them in so much pain. I finally got a glimpse of my own body, and it made me want to cry. There was a pool of blood beneath my body, which looked horrible. My legs were twisted in ways they weren't supposed to, and my head was barely split open. Also my stomach had a gap in it, and I assumed that was where the large tires came in contact. It was then that I remembered what happened, and I recalled Naru's kiss. If it was even possible anymore, I would've been crimson.

I was looking at every member of SPR, and then my eyes landed on Masako, who was staring right at me with wide eyes and her kimono sleeve covering her mouth. _Oh yeah… she's a medium…_ I had totally forgotten! Knowing she could see everything I did and would tell the others, I waved awkwardly at her to come to me. Once she reached me, I decided to ask her a few questions.

"Mai? I-is it really you?" Masako was acting unusually calm.

"Uh… Well… I'm pretty sure… Why haven't I moved on yet?"

"I'm not sure. Are there any regrets that you hold? Any grudges?"

"Well no, not that I'm aware of. Can't you just cleanse me?"

Masako looked at me with a hint of annoyance. "We have to find the _reason_ why you've yet to move on in order to perform a cleansing."

"I'm sorry I don't know much about being a spirit! Anyways, can't you ask Yasu to research it?"

She put her kimono sleeve down and said, "I don't see why not."

After our conversation ended, we walked to the group, which was short of a certain narcissist and his bodyguard. After Masako explained what was happening to the remaining members of SPR, nearly everybody's jaws were left agape. Suddenly Masako was showered with questions regarding my spirit. "Where is she?" "Why do you think she hasn't moved on yet?" "Can she show herself?"

At the last question I had an idea. "Now the only thing I need is to learn how to do it…" I mumbled to myself, only to be interrupted by a voice I knew all too well. "The first thing you need is a lot of energy." I whipped my head around and was met by a being that looked like the man I fell in love with, but I knew better than to mistaken them. "Gene?"

"So I see you are gone from the living, too."

I sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Well, now that you're dead, you should've moved on. Why haven't you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. For me, I have no idea. I'm not aware of anything that I regret, or have a grudge against. And you?"

"I'm kind of in the same area as you. Anyways…" He continued with a sly grin.

"W-what?"

"I saw what Noll did in your last few breaths. Did you enjoy your first kiss?" His smile just got wider.

I turned crimson and punched his arm. "G-GENE!"

"Okay! Sorry… You punch harder than I thought…" Gene started rubbing the spot where I punched him.

"Speaking of Naru, where did he and Lin go?" Gene gave me a sad smile as we started walking away.

"Wait!" I said to Gene while walking up to Masako. I felt a sudden jolt of energy enter my body, but I just ignored it. I tapped her shoulder. "I'll be back later. Tell everybody-" I was interrupted as I realized everybody was staring at me. Then Ayako walked up right where I was sorta floating.

A single tear ran down her check as she began to speak. "Mai? Is it really you?" _So THAT was what the jolt was._ The next thing I knew, I was speaking, too. "Yeah. It's me. I'm alright. I'll still be with you all. I'll even visit at times. Okay?" I sent a reassuring smile her way and she gave in to the ground sobbing in between her knees. I felt the energy start to drain, and that was my signal that time was up. "My time's up. I'll see you all later, okay? I promise." After that, I once again became invisible to everybody except Masako. I caught up with Gene again.

"So. Where are we going again?"

"To Noll's house." Gene's voice was filled with many different emotions. One of the main emotions was concern, and this made me worry for what I was about to see. After that, we just started talking about random things, until he turned into the driveway of Naru's mansion-like home. We walked inside to see a small it of a mess. As we made our way upstairs, I had this weird déjà-vu moment, but of course it was ignored. Gene led me to a door on the right side of the hallway. He opened the door for me, and what I saw practically broke me. Naru was sitting on the ground with everyday items floating graciously around the room. Since Naru was alone, his emotions were spilling out like crazy. He was filled with guilt, regret, sadness, anger, and loneliness. I wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him everything was okay.

"He lost his brother, and the one he loves. I wish life weren't so hard on him." Gene was talking to nobody really as he started towards the mirror. Once he was about 4 inches away from it, he signaled for me to come to him. I obeyed, and then I knew what we were about to do. We both closed our eyes, and when we opened them we were staring at Naru through the mirror. It didn't take long for us to get his attention. His eyes drifted towards the mirror, and I was met with a sight I'd seen only in my last few breaths of life. His eyes were watery and red, yet when our eyes met and locked, I saw them get a tad brighter.

**Sparklinn: I wanna thank you all for the reviews I've been getting. I have a good feeling about this story.**

**Naru: Are you gonna tell them?**

**Mai: Come on tell them! :D**

**Sparklinn: Right. So I decided to bring Mai back, but it will be in a later chapter. So until then, you guys are just gonna have to bear with me. :DD**

**Mai: Please R&R! I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


End file.
